The Shopping Trip
by cherrybomb17
Summary: It all started because they wanted to take her shopping one day...
1. Chapter 1

Ferra, Jacqui, and Cassie went shopping at the mall for random stuff, nothing specific, just random stuff Cassie and Jacqui need for there apartment and Ferra just came along just to come along.

"Oooo what are these" Ferra was going down the toy aisle looking at all the different toys.

"Those are toys, why do you want one or something?" Jacqui asked.

"No just looking" Ferra said smiling.

"Somebody come get her, shes dancing like a stripper" Cassie was singing down the aisles.

"Whats a stripper?" Ferra asked curious.

"No one, don't listen to Cassie she's weird."

"HEY JACQUI! look at these" Cassie came back with a coco pebbles cereal box.

"I'm going to be eating this whole box TONIGHT!"

"Your a train wreck"

"That you love"

"Oooo I want this toy" Ferra said grabbing a barbie princess doll.

"Really Ferra, you really want a outdated, fetish, doll with a zillion lame-ass occupations to play with, common this is 2015, find something else" Cassie said annoyed.

"Cassie if that's what she wants let her have it, maybe it would be good for her to learn from these toys that perfection isn't everything" Jacqui said.

"How about this one" Ferra took out a Bratz doll.

"No Ferra, that will turn you into a whore" Cassie said.

"CASSIE!"

"Ferra looked at them saying "Petty girl, I'll take both of them".

"Okay then Ferra, but not too many toys, Erron will not be happy" Jacqui said.

"Scew him, buy what ever you want Ferra"

"Okay" Ferra said looking at the other stuff to buy.

As they were searching around the Hot topic store for Ferra, a little girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and make up caked on her 9 year old face, saw the pikachu toy and went to grab it as Ferra tried to grab it as well.

"Hey I saw it first" Ferra yelled.

"OMG NO YOU DIDN'T, GO AWAY" the little girl yelled.

" IT'S MINE!"

"NO IT'S MINE YOUR TO UGLY TO HAVE IT ANYWAY, IT WANTS TO GO HOME WITH WITH MOI!" and the girl pushed Ferra out the way grabbing the toy from her hand. Ferra was getting ready to take take out her claws but instead punched the girl in her face.

"OWWWW MOMMY!" The girls mother came running like a line backer on a football field.

"What's wrong honey" noticing how her daughters face was bleeding she looked at Ferra and screamed at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!" As if on cue, Cassie and Jacqui show up.

"Is there a problem here" Jacqui asked.

"Um obvi, your daughter hit my little princess in the face" the angry mother said.

"Your a grown ass women saying obvi what do you think this is, Mean Girls?" Cassie said confused.

"Why don't you tell that disrespectful, little train wreck that it isn't okay to do that" Cassie sighed turned to Jacqui and said "Did she really just call Ferra a trainwreck when her daughter looks like a 9 year old hoe."

"I think she did and I'm allergic to negativity" Jacqui said.

"Alright listen here sweetheart, you have no right to say that Ferra looks terrible when your daughter looks like a 9 year old Paris Hilton about to start her world famous sex tape, by the way, when is it coming out, and are you going to be using that pikachu for a prop?"

The woman stared at Cassie then Jacqui then back at Ferra again.

"SHE HIT MY DAUGHTER!"

"BUT SHE PUSHED ME!"

"AND YOU DESERVED IT!" The mother and the daughter yelled. Cassie cracked her knuckles ready for a fight when Jacqui jumped in.

"Alright everyone lets calm down, Ferra tell the girl your sorry"

"But I'm not"

"FERRA!"

"I'M SORRY BUT YOU NEEDED A NOSE JOB ANYWAY!"

"OOOOOO! the shade" Cassie laughed.

"I guess I'm sorry" the little girl said back.

"C'mon Kim we have more important things to attend to"said her mother.

"And her name is Kim, Bitch you are setting her up to fail" Cassie said laughing even harder then the first time.

"She's gonna grow up a star unlike her" Kim's mom said.

"Just sad" Jacqui shaking her head. As they walked out Ferra was laughing about something funny when Jacqui turned to her asking "Whats so funny Ferra?"

"Oh uhh nothing just Blondie" she was referring to Cassie when she said that.

10 minutes later after that episode they took a food break

"FERRA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, THAT I'M HOLDING?" Cassie yelled which caused people to stare at their table.

" My yellow animal since I didn't want that Paris Hilton girl to take it I did"

"Ferra you stole this" Jacqui said trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yes I thought it was the cutest little thing I ever saw"

"Ahahaha your daughter stole a pikachu plushie stuffed animal LOL"

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Well she hangs out with you and Takeda a lot sooooo..."

"That doesn't mean anything, Ferra you are taking this back to the store, and telling the cashier what you did".

"But I didn't do it on purpose, I steal in outworld all the time"

"OMFG I'm dead" Cassie laughed.

"Ferra what would Scooby do"

"LOL" Cassie laughed again.

"He would eat his pain away" Ferra said quickly.

"Story of my life" Cassie said.

"No he would tell the truth, now lets go back to Hot Topic and tell them what you did." They walked back to Hot Topic and the cashier saw the stuffed animal and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I stole this and I'm here to bring it back" Ferra said being truthful.

"Oh uhh thank you were you that family that was with that Paris Hilton girl and her mother.

"OMFG you noticed to? I thought I was on crack"

"Yeah, but no worries just don't cause another scene or we will have to call the police"

"Pssshh what ever let's go guys" Cassie, Jacqui and Ferra finally left the mall after the day they had once they came home Jacqui and Cassie came to see what Ferra was up to.

"Hey Ferra you wanna go get ice cream with me and Cassie-" Jacqui stopped when she saw a whole bunch of toys in Ferra's little room.

"FERRA WHERE DID YOU GET THESE TOYS!?"

"I told you I steal everything"

Soo that was a mess, I don't know what I was thinking really like hey lets put Ferra in it cause there isn't a lot of stories about Ferra. And I know you guys are thinking things like what is this? What is wrong with her but I don't care I'm just bored. But to be truthful I think I really sucked at it but you know why not make something stupid so here you go.:P


	2. Phone Calls and Ice Cream

**Side Note: I bet half of you are wondering. "Hey, Cherrybomb17 wheres Torr? Well the jokes on you, cause I have no clue.**

 **Author's note: Yaaaay people love Ferra!, Christmas is coming up, and review my friends.**

 **The next day: Jacqui, Cassie, Kung Jin and Takeda were all talking on the phone**

"Wait, let me see if I heard you right, you called her a nine year old Paris Hilton?" Takeda said.

"Yes, yes I did, her mom thought she was the shit, so I put that Hoe in her place." Cassie said proudly.

"Cassie, don't you every think sometimes you take certain situations a little too far?" Takeda asked.

"No, Takeda I don't, why would you say something stupid like that?" Cassie said confused.

"Cassie, sometimes, there are times to talk, and there are times to shut the hell up." Kung Jin said annoyed.

"You know what Jin, I was sticking up for Ferra, I was being the perfect big sister to her." Cassie said flipping her hair.

"That was sweet of you Cassie." Takeda said.

"Oh, so were just gonna ignore the fact, that she almost got sued by this women." Jacqui said annoyed.

"Right? like oh, she almost went to jail for harassment, but she stook up for Ferra so she's safe." Kung Jin said.

"Oh please, I'm just really good at getting out of situations, don't hate on me peasants, cause I'm the queen b as in Beyonce." Cassie said proudly.

"Pssshhh, more like Kim Kardashian, or better yet Kris." Jin corrected himself.

"That's okay, cause your Bruce, I mean Caitlyn." Cassie said.

"Wow, that was a little harsh, Cassie." Jacqui said.

"And shes always in every ones way, like Kris." Kung Jin also said.

"Don't think your off the hook Jacqui, you and Takeda would be Kylie and Tyga, cause everybody loves you, even though others don't approve of your relationship." Cassie said.

"Well that was dark." Jacqui said.

"Next subject." Takeda said.

"Speaking of Ferra, where the hell is she?" Kung Jin said concerned.

"Oh, she's with me since I'm obviously her favorite, say hi Ferra." Jacqui gave the phone to Ferra.

"Hi Arrow, Pretty boy, and low key hoe." Ferra said quickly covering her mouth.

"DID THIS MIDGET, JUST CALL ME A LOWKEY HOE!" Cassie yelled into the phone.

"She did, and I'm dieing." Kung Jin laughed.

"Sorry Blondie, me and Jacqui were talking about you earlier, and she said it." Ferra said.

Jacqui quickly took the phone away from her, after she that.

"What the hell Jacqui, I thought we were homies." Cassie said.

"It was a joke, I forgot Ferra has no filter on her mouth." Jacqui said looking angry at Ferra.

"Hmmm low key hoe, that really fits your personality." Takeda said.

"Sometimes, I wanna slit all your throats, and take a selfie with your bloody corpse after words." Cassie said honestly.

"That's quite okay Cass, cause you'll burn in hell right with us, I gotta go, see you guys later." Takeda said.

"Me too, see ya." Kung Jin.

"Bye Bitches." Cassie said still slightly angry.

"Bye." Jacqui said.

 **Later that day**

"Focus on me, fo-fo-focus on me" Ferra was singing in the ice cream parlor.

"Why does it sound like that guy in the background is saying fuck a zombie, I mean that lyric got me fucked up." Cassie said thinking to herself.

"I don't know, Ariana Grande honestly didn't realize that, that was going to be a thing." Jacqui said to Cassie.

As they sat enjoying their ice cream, right across from them sat the same girl and her mother enjoying their ice cream as well, but there seemed to be another girl with them that looked about Jacqui and Cassie's age maybe her sister, Jacqui was the first to notice.

"Ummm Cassie, your best friend is here." Cassie looked at Jacqui with a strange look as she looked where she was pointing and saw them herself.

"Oh hell no." Cassie dropped her spoon and looked at the sky with her hands together.

"Dear God, I know I said I was an atheist, but that's because I've been chillin with the devil, (aka Scorpion) but I just want you to help me get through this, I want you to give me the strength, not to wope that hoes ass today, and I can't get fired from the Special Forces cause I've got one more strike to go, and I'm gone like the wind, but I'm just telling you God if that stuck up, Madonna lookin, suburban housewife gives me the wrong look, her daughters might not even recognize her, after the ass wopen she'll get from me." Cassie prayed.

"You done Oprah?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now." Cassie said finally calm again.

"Haha, Blondie's funny when she prays." Ferra laughed.

"If they even look this way, it is lights out for that women." Cassie said ready to fight.

"This is why your still single." Jacqui said annoyed.

They all kept eating their ice cream when Kim ( that's the name of the little girl remember) noticed Ferra and whispered to her sister and they both looked at Ferra and laughed at her. Ferra noticed them laughing, and just looked at her ice cream wanting to cry.

"Hey, Ferra are you okay?" Jacqui said looking concerned.

"Ummm pretty girl, blondie, can we go home, I don't like it here." Ferra said really upset.

Cassie raised an eyebrow then looked over at the table where the girls were laughing at Ferra, Cassie looked up at the sky thinking to herself.

"Never changes does it, c'mon Jacqui let's see what they want." Cassie said very annoyed now.

They walked up to the table where the girls were laughing, but thank god the mother went to the bathroom, because it was about to get ugly.

"Oh look Summer, these were the lesbians I was telling you about, and they brought there pet with them." The girls laughed pointing at Ferra.

"Can you do us a favor, and stop staring at us, it's creeping us out". Jacqui said.

"Oh my God, I know you two, your Cassie and Jacqui the biggest whores in the Special Forces or some shit, I knew I recognized those awful faces from somewhere." Summer laughed and Kim followed.

"Judging by how you dressed today, I'm surprised you even knew what the Special Forces was, cause honey you look like you just finished your shift at the street corner, were you teaching your sister how to get good tips or nah." Cassie said annoyed.

"Oh my god, I'm annoyed already." Summer said flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

"And for the record, were not lesbians, and don't feed that little gremlin after midnight, cause you'll be in for a surprise." Jacqui said.

"Shut up, your soooo annoying." Kim said also flipping her hair.

"Pretty girl, can I punch Kim in the nose again?" Ferra asked.

"Well since you asked nicely-"

"OMG, Kim look at what she's wearing, shes a bigger slut than her parents."

Summer and Kim laughed at her even more, which caused Cassie to pick up Summer's water and toss it in her face, Cassie couldn't help but laugh really hard on how much make up was running all over Summer's face.

"Ooooo girl, who's your make up artist, the Corpse Bride." Cassie, Jacqui, and Ferra all laughed at once.

"Urrrggh, not you two again." Cassie, Jacqui, and Ferra turned around to see Summer and Kim's mom standing right behind them.

 **(Just so everyone is aware I do not hate the Kardashians or Tyga, these were just jokes, so calm down Tumblr)** Anyway, so I thought, let's make another chapter cause I loved this story so much, and I know you guys did too, so thank you all for those reviews. Now the real question is where do I go from here? What's Cassie gonna say next? Will Takeda and Kung Jin still be in the story? Is Ferra still the most adorable character to every be in this story? Have you guys seen the Corpse Bride? What do you guys think of Summer, and Kim? Find out next time on the Shopping Trip. *Fades to black*


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Let's just say insulting Cassie, comes with huge consequence**

 **Side note: It's raining over here, and I don't like it, but thank you all for liking this story, never assumed I would get this far, but having Torr in this story eh we will see.**

"I thought we got rid of the both of you."Summer and Kim's mom said looking angry now.

"Well if your dumbass daughters wouldn't have made fun of Ferra, we wouldn't be in this place again would we?" Cassie said annoyed.

"You should learn to control your temper Cage, no guy wants a girl with a bad attitude." Summer said.

"Seriously, don't you guys have anything else to do except picking on us, people are starting to stare." Kim said looking around.

"Let me ask both of you a question, do we have a problem or are we going to have a problem?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah, we have a problem, with both of you, that little midget hit me, and I want to make her life a living hell now." Kim said.

"Honey if anything you have the attitude problem, because you have a problem of letting go." Cassie said with one eyebrow raised.

"Ugh, you are annoying, by the way sorry about your mom, guess she couldn't stand your annoying ass." Summer said flipping her hair.

"What the hell did you just say about my mother." Cassie said getting angry.

"Did I stutter bitch, I said I feel bad for your mother, cause you were a sorry excuse for a daughter." Summer and Kim laughed.

Cassie balled her hands into fists as she stared at Summer with an evil look saying.

"That's it, no one talks to me like that." Cassie tackled Summer to the ground and started punching her in the face.

Summer started fighting back throwing in a few punches as well, pulling her hair kicking her and they were pretty much trying to kill each other. They drew in a crowd of people who were watching them fight with others recording the fight on their phones.

Jacqui had her hand over her mouth, while Ferra was unsure of what to say.

"Aren't you two going to do something about this." Summer's mother asked.

"No she looks like she's got it, cause I would have done a lot worse." Jacqui said.

"YAAAY, BLONDIE YOU CAN DO IT, KNOCK HER OUT!" Ferra yelled.

"COME ON SUMMER, SHE'S NOT ALL THAT GET HER!" Kim yelled.

"SUMMER, STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW!" her mother yelled.

"TAKE IT BACK, AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!" Cassie said putting her in a headlock.

"NEVER!" screamed Summer struggling for breath.

Out of nowhere, Kung Jin and Takeda show up (because they were supposed to meet them at the ice cream place), and dropped their jaws as they saw Cassie put Summer in a headlock trying to choke her to death.

"Uhh Jin don't you think we should do something, Jin?" Takeda asked.

But Kung Jin was to into the fight between the two girls to pay attention to Takeda.

"YOU GOT THIS CASS, BEAT HER LIKE SHE OWES YOU MONEY!" Kung Jin cheered.

"JIN!" Takeda yelled.

"What for once, I'm pretty proud of her." Kung Jin said.

Takeda and Kung Jin ran over to Cassie trying to pull her off of the girl while Cassie was trying to break free from their grasp to attack the girl again.

"YOUR CRAZY!" Summer and Kim's mom yelled at Cassie.

"Oooo, BITCH YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CRAZY YET!" Cassie yelled as the boys were dragging her outside.

 **(On the ride home) (Ferra was sleeping the whole ride, while everyone else was arguing)**

Kung Jin was driving with Cassie in the front seat right next to him and Ferra, Takeda, and Jacqui in the back.

"Cassie, you better thank God that Summer is still alive, or you would be in jail right about now." Kung Jin said.

"I don't care, she made it to the hospital, and you never talk about family, everyone with sense knows that." Cassie said with attitude.

"Kung Jin's right Cass, the way you were looking at her looked like you wanted to kill her, I kinda felt bad for her." Takeda said.

"Look guys if you didn't know already I'm a bad bitch now get used to it, you neeeeeever disrespect my family and friends I'll tell you that." Cassie said looking out the window.

"Honestly I think she deserved it, wait till everyone at school tomorrow hears about her beat down." Kung Jin laughing.

"Wait, she goes to our school, how come I've never seen her then?" Cassie asked.

"Cause, half of the time your never in school." Jacqui laughed.

"Well, School can be boring I was just taking a break that's all." Cassie said with no shame.

"Whatever you say dumbass." Kung Jin said.

"Guys don't be mad, years from now your all going to be enjoying your horrible lives while I'm living large covered in guys and fresh dollar bills." Cassie said pretty confident.

"Oh, so your gonna be a stripper?" Takeda laughed.

"Cassie's Cookies got a nice ring to it, yeah your gonna be living large alright." Kung Jin laughed also.

"Guys stop, she's already in enough pain already." Jacqui said.

"We were just kidding, we just think it's cool Cassie actually thinks about the future." Takeda said hugging Jacqui.

"No it's cool cause we all know I can dance, and I'm gonna be great on that pole too, don't hate me cause I'm fabulous." Cassie snapped.

 **Home(Nighttime)**

Jacqui was eating a snack on the couch with Cassie who was kind of just playing the Batman Arkham Knight game, as Ferra was playing with her Bratz doll.

"Hey, where's Kung Jin?" said Jacqui curious.

"Oh he wanted to come over to make tacos." Cassie answered.

"Why didn't he bring Takeda?" Jacqui asked.

"I think Takeda couldn't come over today, why are you disappointed." Cassie asked making a sad face.

"A little" Jacqui said.

"You'll survive sweetheart." Cassie said.

"I loooooove tacos." Ferra smiled.

Cassie was still playing, when she got to the part where Batman had to rescue Catwoman and she started flirting with Batman, Cassie paused the game for a second.

"Speaking of getting laid, how's everything going with Takeda, you know your last date with him, please tell me something interesting happened." Cassie asked.

"No, we just made out I don't want him to think I'm slutty, something almost happened though." Jacqui said not that concerned.

"Lol, you are the definition of lame best friend for real." Cassie laughed.

"If lame means not a big ass whore, why do you care anyways." Jacqui asked.

"Oh nothing my darling I'm just wondering, your sex life is depressing." Cassie laughed.

"Can we talk about this later, with Ferra not in the room, need you forget you put Summer in the hospital today, and we still have to see her at school tomorrow, god you're such a spaz." Jacqui said rolling her eyes.

"That's why Kung Jin is here, making us tacos to celebrate i need this, after the bomb that was dropped on us during our ice cream session today." Cassie said.

"Hey pretty girl, blondie what's sex?" Ferra asked curiously.

Cassie and Jacqui looked at each other trying to figure out what to tell Ferra.

"Well My dear little bundle of destruction, sex is a special bond between two people who love each other very much, or in Cassie case, I'm just here to hit it and quite it, and tell all my friends about it." Jacqui said with no shame.

"You know what Jacqui, if I wasn't so hungry right now I would have put you in a choke hold by now." Cassie said getting angry.

"To be honest, what is taking Jin so long, I'm hungry too."

"YO JIN, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Jacqui yelled.

"IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, WE'LL KILL YOU!" Cassie yelled also.

"SHUT UP AND BE PATIENT, OR YOU'RE NOT GONNA EAT ANYTHING!" Kung JIN yelled back

"Oooo you gon learn today, screaming at me like that." Cassie loading her gun.

They waited another 30 minutes and Cassie was fed, up walking towards the door Jin was in, shooting at the ceiling three times not at all minding the parts of the ceiling falling around her.

"HOLY MOTHER OF THE NETHERREALM, WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG, ANSWER ME YOU SHAOLIN PUNK!" Cassie screamed.

Kung Jin came out looking completely calm saying.

"With that attitude you might be lucky if you even get half of a taco, so be patient or you'll get nothing." He said slamming the door in her face.

Cassie kicked the door with her foot, getting even more frustrated then she was earlier.

"WELL FUCK YOU VERY MUCH!" She yelled again sitting down crossing her arms.

"Hey Ferra, ready for your first day of middle school tomorrow, a 7th grader sound great doesn't it?" Jacqui smiled.

"Yes, I can't wait to see all of my classmates who will soon bow down to me in my greatness." Ferra said proudly.

"I love it Ferra taking charge already, you should be President." Cassie said proudly.

"I feel that a lot of people like Kim will die." Jacqui said.

"Oh you want to talk back to your queen, princess, president, goddess, death by execution." Ferra said.

"Ferra they only do execution in Outworld, not Earthrelm." Jacqui said raising an eyebrow.

"Yaaay, Jacqui are little angel is growing up." Cassie said clapping her hands.

Ferra bowed, she couldn't wait for her first day of school tomorrow.

 **Well there you go, Ferra wants to be our country's dictator how fun would that be? And are these chapters too short cause I have not been noticing at all. So I didn't have Ferra talk that much, cause I wanted Cassie to have the attention in this chapter so yeah that's how it worked out. Now for the next chapter she'll be in school. What will happen next? Is Ferra actually a child in Mortal Kombat X or no, cause if not, I think I'm just going to keep it where it's at, cause I've come to far to stop now. Will Kim and Summer be in the next chapter? Will there be more issues? Will Cassie and Jacqui ever get there tacos? Find out next week on The Shopping Trip! *Fades to black***


	4. School Daze

**Author's note: I don't know why it took me so long to update, I think I've just been really busy, congrats to all of you who are back at school or work or whatever everyone is doing in their lives. And I apologize if Ferra acts to out of character in this, I mean let's be honest how would Ferra act in front of regular people? Enjoy!**

"Okay Ferra it's your first day of school, kind of weird that it starts on a Friday but, what would you like to say to the camera?" Cassie asked pointing a camera at Ferra's face.

"Hi camera and people watching me, I love you." Ferra said blowing a kiss to the camera.

"Aww we can't wait for you to go to your first day of school Ferra, your gonna love it aren't you?" Cassie asked.

"Yes I will all the kids are gonna love me because I am the prettiest girl there is." Ferra said confidently.

"Now careful Ferra there will be people that will give you trouble, your best solution is to scratch their eyes out." Cassie said.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and texted Kung Jin and Takeda telling them they were taking Ferra to school and might be late. Once they got to Ferra's school they all got out of the car and once they reached the front of the school Jacqui and Cassie stopped.

"Alright Ferra this is where we let you go, go have fun okay?" Jacqui said leaning down to hug Ferra tightly while Cassie was doing the same.

"Yeah Ferra we have to go, we have lives too." Cassie said.

"Wait, don't leave Ferra, I'm lost without you guys." Ferra wanted to cry again.

"Ferra we took a tour yesterday, you're gonna be okay as long as you make friends with all the other kids and do as the teacher tells you, it's not that hard you got this." Jacqui said.

"Yeah and remember what I said if anyone wants to bully you." Cassie said.

"If anyone wants to give you trouble, scratch their eyes out." Ferra said.

"That's the spirit my little devil worshipper, now go out there and make Mama Cassie proud." Cassie said hugging Ferra one last time before they let her go off to class with the rest of the students.

Cassie pretended to cry saying.

"Jacqui our little girl is growing up she's going to school we taught her so much." Cassie said pretending to cry.

Jacqui mumbled something to herself about Ferra not being their kid and walked off to the car so they could go to school themselves.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay, oh dear this must be what being a mother is like." Jacqui said to Cassie.

"She'll be fine, she can totally handle herself it's not that big of a deal, I'm pretty sure that she'll be okay with all those kids there, as long as Torr doesn't show up, by the way have you seen Torr, I haven't seen him in a while and that scares me because he could be anywhere." Cassie asked.

"Mmmm no, not really, but isn't that a good thing though?" Jacqui asked.

"I hope he doesn't show up because the last thing we want is for Ferra to get kicked out for ki-eh never mind." Cassie stopped herself.

"What were you about to say?" Jacqui asked.

"Eh, I was about to say that k-word(Killed) but every time I'm about to say it, this weird tick goes off in my head, that stops me from saying the word so yeah." Cassie said.

"You are a sad strange 19 year old girl, I hope you realize that we have been saying all kinds of bad words in this story so that k-word is no excuse."Jacqui said.

"I'm just saying if anyone tries to hurt Ferra, & Torr happens to show up, or even that girl tries to mess with Ferra, were going to k-word them." Cassie said looking intense.

 **Later while Ferra was in class**

Ferra was sitting all by herself in class with people already staring at her because she was different, at least she wore an outfit today I mean usual she wears the most revealing outfit in the series compared to Milenna. Anyway, Ferra sat waiting for the teacher to teach the first lesson when a boy with dark skin, black hair, blue baseball cap, blue jeans, black converse, and wearing a Spiderman shirt sat next to her staring at her, Ferra was getting a little uncomfortable and was the first to speak.

"Keep staring at me weirdo,and I'll tear your eyeballs out of your skull." Ferra said.

"Sorry, it's that you look rather pretty that's all." The boy apologized.

Ferra blushed, no one had ever called her pretty before, only Takeda had, but that was because she was sad one day and he was trying to make her feel better, it would be years until he ever really liked her.

"My names Tommy Forward, yeah the last name is weird but...you get used to it what's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Ferra." Ferra answered.

"Ferra what?"

"Ferra….uhhh….Briggs-Cage yeah that's what it is." Ferra said.

"Wow a girl with two last names, that's kinda cool." Tommy said laughing.

"Yeah, my parents didn't know what last name to give me so they went with both." Ferra laughed herself.

"That's really cool hey are you new, cause I never seen you around school bef-"

"TOMMY ANDRE FORWARD! WHY DID YOU JUST WALK INTO CLASS WITHOUT ME!" Ferra turned her head to see a redhead, green eyed, pale, girl with a pink designer outfit walking into class stomping toward Tommy looking extremely upset. She looked at Tommy with a rude expression on her face then turned to look at Ferra.

"Oh I see picking up girls again, no surprise since you obviously can't get one." The girl said.

"Oh hey Riley, meet Ferra she's new and uh where are you from?" Both sets of eyes were on Ferra at that moment screw it, she might as well tell one truth.

"Oh uhh Outworld." Ferra said.

"Outworld? where is that place? Is that in Europe? or maybe Canada? Oooo you came from Canada like Justin Bieber huh?" Riley kept asking Ferra questions.

"Ummm no and who's Justin Bieber?" Ferra asked.

"OMFG are you like from another dimension or something, that totally explains the outfit, you know what I like you, you don't talk much but I like you." Riley smiled.

"RILEY SHUT UP! I know where Outworld is...it's kind of different from Earthrealm huh? Except the people are kind of different and their not really human huh?" Tommy asked politely.

"Yeah pretty much….It's extremely different than Earthrealm." Ferra said.

"Oh that's cool, are your parents from Outworld too?" Riley asked.

"No, umm they're from Earthrealm." Ferra answered.

"Oh so…..you're adopted?" Riley asked.

"RILEY!" Tommy yelled.

"WHAT!?, It's a pretty normal question." Riley replied.

Ferra smiled "I guess you could say I am."

"Well It's very nice to meet you Ferra, I'm Riley Marie Andrews, I come from a pretty rich family, so if you ever want to hangout you know who to call." Riley said flipping her hair.

"Well of course I'm Tommy and I don't come from a rich family sooo yeah, but you seem pretty cool too-"

"OKAY CLASS TIME TO START OFF WITH ATTENDANCE, MY NAME IS MISS JANE AND I WILL BE YOUR MATH TEACHER THIS TERM, SO FOR TODAY YOU CAN SIT WHEREVER YOU WANT, BUT BY TOMORROW YOU WILL HAVE ASSIGNED SEATS CAPEESH!" Miss Jane yelled.

"YES MISS JANE!" The students replied.

"OKAY AMY ADAMS!"

"HERE!" She yelled.

"Amy Adams lol" Riley and Tommy laughed.

"BRITTANY STARS!"

"HERE!"

"CADDIE BRITT!"

"HERE!"

"DONNY WHITE!"

"HERE"

"ETHAN HAWKE!"

"HERE"

"FERRA BRIGGS-CAGE"

"HERE!" Ferra said aloud.

Everyone looked at Ferra surprised at her last name.

"Wait...your last name is Briggs-Cage like those really hot soldiers." Ethan asked.

"Uhhh yeah I guess so." Ferra answered.

"Dude, that's awesome." Ethan said, which caused everyone in the class to laugh with the teacher having to try to calm down the class."

Ferra realized that maybe her first day of school wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **Lunchtime**

Ferra, Tommy, and Riley were all sitting at lunch talking about their classes until they thought about hanging out.

"Hey, we should go to your house Ferra, wouldn't that be fun." Riley asked.

"Yeah, if we're going to be friends, it would make since if we all hung out." Tommy said.

Ferra thought about it for a second her new friends meeting Jacqui, Kung Jin, Takeda, even Cassie that just didn't mix at all they were all different and it didn't seem like a good idea at first, but she kept thinking about it and maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Maybe this weekend, if we're not busy." Ferra replied to them.

As if by accident right as they were thinking of a time a familiar face walked into the lunchroom with her friends right behind her, Kim god no, she couldn't be here, at of all the school's in the world, why did she have to go to this one. Kim seemed to be headed towards them and Ferra ducked her head down trying to hide from them as Kim approached.

"Hey Riley, I'm having my party next week, you're gonna go right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah definitely, what are friends for?" Riley winked.

"You too Tommy, I would looove to see you there." Kim said blowing a kiss at Tommy. Tommy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, can Ferra go too she's new and I think it would be a great opportunity to make friends." Riley said pointing to Ferra.

Kim was a little confused at first, but turned to look at Ferra and her eyes grew big and they both shared eye contact for a split second realizing that they knew each other.

"Oh hi Ferra, yes of course she's invited to my party, how could i forget that, oh you should bring Cassie and Jacqui too, Summer would loooove to see them." Kim said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will, If their not busy." Ferra smiled devilishly.

"Good, see all of you next Saturday." Kim said walking with her friends outside.

"Hey Ferra, I didn't know you knew Kim, how did you meet her?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, uh our family is pretty close." Ferra said trying to hide a laugh.

 **Last Period (Dance)**

Ferra walked into dance class, her last period of the day, she really liked her other classes, english, science, and math but dance was like a break from all that. Cassie felt that Ferra should take it, to take her mind off of things that make her stressed. Riley was in the class with her, so she wasn't really all by herself.

"Hey Ferra." Riley said.

"Yes Riley." Ferra answered.

"What's your family like are they nice, mean, insane, workaholics, gay, straight, bi, religious, c'mon I could go all day." Riley just kept talking.

"To answer your God awful long question their uhh different , that's all I can tell you until you meet them." Ferra said.

"Oh okay dokey Ferra." Riley laughed.

Class started with them just going over what they needed for the class and getting to know each other. Kim was also there not to Ferra's surprise, but she had her own friends so it wasn't to strange. Riley forgot her make up bag in second period so she had Tommy go and get it for her.

"Thanks boyfriend, you're the best." Riley blew a kiss at Tommy. Tommy mumbled something under his breathe about him not being Riley's boyfriend with all the girls in the class going awww when Tommy walked out.

"I didn't know you two were uhh…" Ferra tried to think of the word.

"Dating? Nope I just call him boyfriend to get on his nerves, we used to date though, until I broke up with him because of Kim, so far it hasn't been too awkward." Riley said stretching her legs.

"So far?" Ferra asked.

"We dated during the summer." Riley answered.

"What did Kim do?" Ferra asked.

"Weelll she was trying to get at Tommy for the longest time and I hated her for it, then she accused Tommy of cheating on me with her which caused us to break up, then I found out that whole thing was a lie but me and Tommy weren't in the right place right at the moment so we stayed friends, plus I had Kim beg for forgiveness and she did, and she said that she would buy me that Pikachu plushie I've always wanted but she never did….I wonder what dumb excuse she came up with." Riley tapped her chin.

Ferra started to think of the events that happened in the shopping mall….yeah a lot had happened since then, and even before that incident, but then she started to think of Torr where was he and why hasn't he come to see her? Where was Erron Black? Why hasn't he come to take her back to Outworld? She started to think of D'vorah, Kotal Khan, and Ermac. What could they possibly be doing without her? Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs have been taking care of her, and have done a pretty good job of doing it too. Kung Jin and Takeda have been there too, although Kung jin has had his days with his sarcastic comments he was still a pretty nice person. Then there was Takeda and he was just the really sweet one in the group, even if Ferra liked him a lot, like a crush even, but he reminded her so much of Tommy she wondered what it is like to have a boyfriend.

"HELLOOOO EARTH TO FERRA!" Riley snapped her finger in front of her to get her attention.

"Who, wait, what, Torr is that you?" Ferra asked still thinking about people.

"Your ex-boyfriend's name is Torr?" Riley asked raising up an eyebrow.

"Wait….what did you ask me?' Ferra asked.

"I asked if you've had any boyfriends before." Riley said.

"Boyfriend what does that even mean in this realm?" Ferra asked.

"I'll take that as a no, you know Ferra you're a nutcase but you're actually pretty cool." Riley said laughing.

 **After School**

"So tomorrow at 2:30 then?" Riley asked Tommy and Ferra as they headed to go home.

"Yup unless Ferra has other ideas." Tommy said turning to Ferra.

"No I promise I'll ask them see you guys tomorrow." Ferra said.

"Buy Ferra it was really nice meeting you." Riley said.

"Yeah, bye you nutcase." Tommy said.

As Ferra was walking away from the school when she noticed that Kim was getting picked up by Summer and they both noticed Ferra and quickly drove away. Ferra thought to herself, at least they didn't cause her any problems today, and she saw Cassie and Jacqui waiting for her as Jacqui was the first to hug her.

"You guys are back." Ferra said.

"Like a heart attack." Cassie answered.

"Well we have to in order for you to go home, how was school Ferra?" Jacqui asked.

"Well it was fun, but it's a joke." Ferra said laughing.

"Like the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, Equality, and the Kardashians." Cassie said.

"Wait…...Santa's not real." Ferra almost burst into tears.

"No honey that Santa you saw at the mall is a old, divorced, greasy man and kids sit on his lap like little hoes." Cassie said.

Ferra started to process what Cassie had said.

"CASSIE SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!" Jacqui yelled.

"Yes mam." Cassie said and walked to the car.

Everyone knows when someone in the group gets upset it's time to go home.

 **Yeah it's been awhile since I've updated a chapter so I hope that I have amused you as well as I could. But honestly the next chapter would be about Tommy and Riley meeting Ferra's family (Cassie and Jacqui). By the way I know that Summer and Kim are not the nice ones but what do you think of Tommy and Riley? Oh and I guess Ferra's in Middle school in this story so yeah….review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Oh and I hope you guys are having a great day. :)**

 ***Fades to Black***


	5. Just Some Advice

**Author's note: Jesus Christ, March just creeps up on you huh? How ya doin? I'm great. This year has been pretty interesting so far (lol) But anyway thank you so much for your Comments, KLD Kitkat thanks your comments are pretty awesome, CherrySoda11 happy I made you laugh, and others I'm happy I make you guys laugh I really try thanks. But without further ado. Enjoy!**

Jacqui was having a panic attack searching for her strawberry cheesecake that she was unaware that somebody had taken. She looked all over the place the fridge, her secret hiding spot, and many other places she thought no one was aware of but had no luck in finding her cheesecake. She was about to get up when she saw Cassie sitting on the couch with a plate right next to her watching American Horror Story, and Jacqui knew her cheesecake had been on that plate, so she walked right over to Cassie and grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"HEY YO JACQUI WTF BRO!" Cassie yelled at Jacqui confused.

" Cass, did you eat my cheesecake." Jacqui said in a calm tone.

"Naw I don't even know what your talking about." Cassie said.

"Well it's not in the fridge like it's supposed to be, and I know Ferra wouldn't just eat it because she knew it was mine so why don't you be a good little girl and tell me the truth so I wouldn't have to beat it out of you." Jacqui said very calm.

"Oh the strawberry cheesecake yeah I ate it, it was gross though, I don't even really like strawberry." Cassie said shrugging her shoulders.

Jacqui started getting really angry but trying to calm herself down.

"Cassie, if something doesn't belong to you then the smart thing to do is to not touch it at all sounds pretty self explanatory doesn't it." Jacqui said nicely.

"Well yeah but I was hungry so I ate it no big deal you could totally just buy another one." Cassie said normally.

"Cassie, not a lot of stores have the strawberry cheesecake I want, and Takeda bought that for me?" Jacqui asked.

"Here I'll let you eat some of my food if it will get you to calm down." Cassie said nicely.

Jacqui slapped the hot cheetos out of Cassie's hand and they fell all over the floor

"Look hooker, I'm just trying to be nice to you so don't be a little bitch." Cassie said.

"You know damn well I don't like hot cheetos." Jacqui said angrily.

"Look if you keep eating sweets you're gonna get super fat and then Takeda might not want to date you anymore sweetheart." Cassie said honestly.

"Most of my fat goes straight to my butt and I'm okay with that, but for you, you inflate like a balloon if you even look at a lollipop, so I would be careful who you calling fat blondie." Jacqui said laughing.

"You take that back right now Jacqui Sonya Briggs." Cassie said looking extremely angry.

"Oh and remember you were running out of gum and your last piece was gone well…..I took it sorry." Jacqui laughed again.

Cassie grabbed Jacqui's shirt and started yelling at her.

"LOOK BITCH, YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!" Cassie yelled.

"SYPHILIS OR GONORRHEA!" Jacqui yelled.

Cassie went into fighting position. "Keep your hands off my things."

Jacqui did the same. "Likewise bitch."

As they were about to fight Ferra came in with cookies but was really shocked when she saw them fighting.

"Oh uhh I'll ask later bye." and with that Ferra ran away.

"No, wait Ferra urgh, Cass look what you did now she's scared of us you're such a idiot." Jacqui said.

"My fault!, your over here bitching about your damn cheesecake." Cassie said.

 **In Ferra's room**

Ferra was in her room staring at her party invitation that Kim gave to her when she had gotten a text message from Tommy, since Ferra was going to be at school, and in case something happened Cassie and Jacqui needed a way to reach her, so they taught her how to text and talk to them and a bunch of other stuff, lucky for them Ferra's a fast learner. Ferra just stared at the text message unsure if she wanted to answer it. The message was asking if they could still come over to her house on Saturday which was tommorrow. She was still nervous to talk to Tommy she was afraid she was starting to like him no, she couldn't, could she? Like how do you even talk to a boy? What's a boyfriend? Dating, how does that work? And what was that sex word that Jacqui and Cassie keep bringing up? She had to talk to a guy about this, to bad Takeda and Kung Jin weren't there if anything they were the people to talk about these type of things.

 **Downstairs**

Ferra was slowly walking down stairs to see if Cassie and Jacqui were calm again but instead saw Takeda and Kung Jin on the couch watching the Disney movie Bambi. Kung Jin looked a little annoyed watching it, while Takeda not really sure what a Disney movie was, was really into it.

"Wait let me see if I got this right, so Bambi's mom is dead right?" Takeda asked Jin.

"Yup she was gone just like that." Kung Jin said.

"That's terrible poor Bambi, how is he supposed to live without his mother, he'll be a trainwreck." Takeda said.

"Sounds Familiar, doesn't it Takeda?" Kung Jin asked.

"Umm where's Pretty girl and Blondie?" Ferra asked.

Kung Jin and Takeda looked at Ferra shocked that she was right there listening to everything they were saying.

"Oh hello Bride of Chucky." Kung Jin responded.

"They were yelling at eachother so we told them to go outside, and sort out their problems you need something Ferra?" Takeda asked.

"Well just a little question about...boys." Ferra finally asked.

Kung Jin and Takeda froze in their seats and looked at each other not saying a word. Kung Jin turned off the t.v and turned to speak to Ferra.

"Well what would you like to know." Kung Jin asked.

"Well how do you know a boy likes you?" Ferra asked first.

"Well first you could kind of tell by the way they act around you, you know simple stuff like that." Takeda said.

"Wait I want to know who this guy is?" Kung Jin asked.

"Yeah, what's his name?" Takeda asked.

"His name is Tommy, really nice, cute, great since of humor...he really tries." Ferra answered.

"Sounds like a white boy." Kung Jin said.

"Jin, that's rude, we don't judge, everyone is beautiful." Takeda said.

"I wasn't saying it was bad, he just sounds like a white boy, I didn't mean to be rude, you know damn well you were thinking it too, you fucking hypocrite." Kung Jin said defending himself.

"He's not a white boy Arrow boy." Ferra said folding her arms.

"Is he Asian, mexican, Black, c'mon Ferra answer me dammit!" Kung Jin yelled.

"Jin stop it,whoever he is Ferra he's probably really nice." Takeda said.

"He's black if you want to know that bad arrow boy." Ferra answered.

Kung Jin and Takeda raised their eyebrows at Ferra.

"That's great Ferra, what is he like?" Takeda asked.

"Huh, you and Takeda have interesting tastes." Kung Jin said smiling.

"Anyway, he's really nice and he knows a lot about Outworld, and I think he really likes me because he stares at me a lot, and he used to date my friend Riley but they broke up, she said he used to be her boyfriend whatever that is, and to make things even worse Kim goes there too, and I think she might try to take him away from me, so I feel the only thing I can do is tear her eyes out right?" Ferra asked.

Kung Jin and Takeda's eyes had gotten huge after what they heard Ferra say.

"I didn't realize I went to the casting of Mean Girls." Kung Jin said raising a eyebrow.

"Well Ferra, what I think is that you should not do anything crazy, but just you know be yourself and don't do anything that will get you in trouble just be nice." Takeda said.

"Yeah, and no hurting people, that just will get you into serious trouble." Kung Jin answered.

"Yeah I know that now, hurting people is bad." Ferra said.

"Good, glad we got that across, and a boyfriend is someone you really like and you feel that you want to get really close to them so you "date", and I guess they would turn into your boyfriend which means to other people their taken by you." Takeda answered.

"Or sometimes, when they don't want a relationship anymore they cheat." Kung Jin said.

"What? is that bad?" Ferra asked.

"Well….depends on the situation." Kung Jin answered with Takeda punching him in the shoulder.

"No, Ferra cheating is not okay ever." Takeda said.

"Okay, Pretty Boy." Ferra answered.

"Anything else?' Kung Jin asked.

"Maybe one more question." Ferra asked blushing.

"What is it Ferra, we promise to answer honestly." Takeda said smiling.

Well okay…..how does sex work?" she said.

Takeda's eyes grew big while Kung Jin covered his mouth with a pillow and started laughing really loud.

"Ferra, where did you learn that word?" Takeda asked.

"Well Pretty girl and Blondie were talking about it." Ferra said.

"Oh my god, why am I not surprised." Kung Jin said laughing harder.

 **The Next Day**

There was a knock at the door and Ferra was the first to run all the way downstairs to get the door, it was 1:00 and Cassie and Jacqui said okay to Ferra having friends over so she was really excited to see them today. Cassie and Jacqui were in the backyard doing god knows what when the door was knocked on and Ferra looked through the peephole to see who it was and then was so excited to see it was her friends. She opened the door and looked at them both Tommy was in normal clothes, while Riley was in the sluttiest thing she could find in her closet with her hair in a long red braid, like Sonya Blade.

"Hi beautiful, I brought you a candle." Riley gave Ferra the candle with Ferra just staring at it not sure what to do with it.

"Sorry I just thought that it would be a really nice gift I didn't really know what you liked." Riley smiled.

"Thanks Riley." Ferra said then turned to Tommy.

"I uhh brought you flowers because, I thought they would look nice in your house." Tommy said blushing.

"Pshh try hard." Riley whispered.

Ferra took the flowers smiling at them, and she led them into her house and they were super impressed at everything she had nice paintings and other nice things until Riley and Tommy noticed a picture of Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, Takeda, and Ferra all in one picture.

"What the frick frack, do you live with these people?" Riley asked.

"Uhh yeah pretty much just two out of four of those people, the two girls are the ones I live with" Ferra smiled.

"Awww, too bad you don't live with the guys they're pretty hot." Riley said laughing.

"They get that a lot." Ferra laughed.

"Oooo I bet, I feel like I just died and went to heaven especially the one with the bandana on his head, I would rock his world." Riley said clutching the picture to her chest.

"Ewww gross Riley for all we know he's probably like waaay older than us, right Ferra?" Tommy asked.

"He's only like 19 years old." Ferra said.

"Ah damn he's mine, I mean I may be 13 years old but hey if Kylie Jenner can pull it off so can I right?" Riley asked clapping her hands.

"Umm sorry Riley he's dating Jacqui Briggs, she's right here." Ferra said showing Jacqui to Riley.

Riley's eyes grew "I can see why, she's hot." Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"I think Riley just slowly came out to us." Tommy said laughing along with Ferra.

"I think I'll go for the one with the long ponytail then." Riley said.

"He's gay." Ferra said.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" yelled Riley.

"Ahahahaha, Riley can't have the guys she wants." Tommy said laughing.

"Hey, I got you didn't I?" Riley asked.

"You did, but didn't want to keep it, now you want it all baaaaack." Tommy was now singing a Chris Brown song.

"Ewww never." Riley said looking around.

"Hey, where are those girls Ferra?" Tommy asked.

"Outside, why?" Ferra asked also.

"Are those boys out there too?" Riley asked jumping out of her seat.

"No, sorry Riley, although they might be here later." Ferra said laughing.

"I'll be waiting all night if I have to." Riley said pushing her bra up more to show off her boobs.

"That's a shame." Tommy said shaking his head.

They talked some more until Cassie came through the door, on the phone talking to her mom about something.

"I know mom, but I'm a little busy right now, Ferra has friends over and I don't want to be rude and not say hi….ALRIGHT I'LL TELL JIN TO DO IT…...love you too mom." Cassie hung up.

"Paranoid bitch." Cassie said then she looked over at Ferra and her friends.

"Oh hey, I'm Cassie you must be Tommy Forward and Riley Andrews right?" Cassie said trying to be nice.

"Yeah nice to meet you, you're pretty funny." Riley laughed.

"I get that a lot." Cassie said.

As if on cue Jacqui shows up to tell Cassie to not be so loud then sees the kids.

"Oh hey kids." Jacqui said.

"Wow you guys are even better looking up close." Tommy said.

"Hey thanks." Cassie said as she and Jacqui blushed.

"Oh we were thinking that we should go get pizza today, is that okay?" Riley asked.

Cassie looked at Jacqui and they both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, why not that's a great idea." Cassie said.

"Okay, everyone go get in the car." Ferra said.

As they all walked to the car Cassie stopped Ferra for a second and said."He's cute Ferra." And that caused Ferra to smile. But then Riley heard what Cassie said and looked at both Tommy and Ferra sitting next to each other in Cassie's car and looked kind of jealous.

 **And that's the end of that chapter, gosh at first I thought I was never going to finish this but I did. Woow, Riley might be a little jealous of how well Tommy and Ferra are getting along hmm what might happen. So yeah, now Ferra had her own little moment, the next chapter will be centered around Kim and her sister so it will explain how they are doing. So stay tuned for that have a good day! *fades to black***


	6. Jealousy comes with a price

**Well okay then here is what you all have been waiting months for. Plus I decided to stop with my drunk kitchen for a while cause I need a break from it. Now that I think about it, why not the show must go on.**

Kim was on her phone looking through; Snapchat, Instagram, Friendships, and Twitter. All she saw where pictures were people just hanging out, going on dates or whatever. Booooring, she was just so done with school along with some of the people. As she looked through everything she saw pictures of Riley, Tommy and Ferra together with smoothies, and it was really making her upset. How could Riley and Tommy be friends with her? If anything Riley was the biggest bitch, whore, and yet still the most popular girl in the school, but the thing is she is too excepting. She would be friends with anyone if she liked them. So many things that she hated about Riley but how could she, losing Riley would be like losing popularity and who would want to do that.

"KIM WHAT DID I HEAR ABOUT YOU INVITING FERRA TO YOUR PARTY!" Summer said screaming.

"I HAD TO SUMMER, RILEY WAS RIGHT THERE!" Kim yelled back.

"Since when did you care about what Riley thinks, I thought you hated her." Summer said.

"I never said that, plus Tommy's going to be there too." Kim said happily.

"Oooo look at you, next thing you know he might actually date you, then you'll get married, and have three kids." Summer said clapping her hands.

"Yea sure we'll see." Kim said. Putting down her phone.

"Wait if Ferra's coming, doesn't that mean Cassie and Jacqui and the boys are going to be there?" Summer asked.

"Yeah why?" Kim said.

"Oh nothing I just can't wait to see them." Summer said rolling her eyes.

Summer then stormed off calling Cassie a bitch under her breathe.

Kim was on her bed taking a moment to rethink everything, inviting Ferra might help her get to know her better, but then Riley has probably said some mean things about her to Ferra, that stupid bitch. Kim just showed hatred for Ferra and Ferra only.

Kim had gotten a message on her phone from Riley….

 **Riley: Yo Kimmy we going casual or dressing up?**

 **Kim: Casual eww no costumes please.**

 **Riley: Sounds okay with me, love you girl XD**

 **Kim: You you too 3**

If Riley knew the truth, she would hate her so much and then what, they wouldn't be friends anymore and Kim couldn't deal with that. That's when she knew she had to humiliate Ferra as much as possible at her party….yup maybe inviting Ferra was a good idea.

 **At the Beach**

"Jesus Christ I love the beach, boys keep whistling at me like I'm a taxi." Riley said flipping her hair.

"You look like a taxi in yo yellow one piece." Tommy laughed earning a glare from Riley.

"I think you look beautiful Riley." Ferra said.

"Thanks sweetie." Riley said blowing a kiss at Ferra.

"Yes Ferra your soo adorable." Tommy laughed.

"At least someone understands beauty, because everyone knows that I'm real." Riley said laughing.

"Like you try to say your hair is." Tommy said.

"Miss Riley, you don't really have the red hair." Ferra gasped.

"No, she's really a blond, bitch ain't foolin nobody with that red dye trying to pass herself off as a Mary Jane." Tommy said.

"Like the illegal substance that you smoke?" Ferra asked.

"No the chick from Spiderman." Tommy laughed.

"My hair is 100% real bitch don't get it twisted." Riley said.

"Hey Ferra, want to go get a ice cream cone?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Ferra said quickly getting up and walking with Tommy.

Riley pulled Tommy to the side to talk to him.

"If that's your attempt to flirt with her you're doing a terrible job." Riley laughed.

"What are you talking about, no one's flirting, god you're such a bitch." Tommy said rolling his eyes and walking with Ferra to get their ice cream.

 **Slowly in the distance Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin were doing their own thing.**

"So that's the kid Ferra was talking about….how cute." Jacqui said smiling.

"I don't trust him." Cassie said.

"Why?" Takeda asked.

"Because he seems like he could just be using her." Cassie said.

"Oh stop at least she might actually get a boyfriend." Kung Jin said.

"Well okay then what do you guys think of the red-headed girl?" Cassie asked.

"I think shes sweet, little cocky but she's sweet." Jacqui said.

"I think she's gotta thing for Takeda." Kung Jin said raising an eyebrow.

"Lol bitch no, I think she likes you Jin." Cassie laughed.

"Two things...one I don't date children...two we all know what I go for." Kung Jin laughed.

"Yeah we're all pretty aware honey." Cassie said.

Jacqui and Takeda laughed at Cassie's joke.

"Okay blond bitch, what do you go for are you straight? lesbian? Please let us know?" Kung Jin asked.

"Whatever pleases me more." Cassie said drinking her juice.

*Gasp* "Cassie?" Jacqui gasped.

"What? It's called being honest." Cassie said.

"I think it's a good answer." Takeda said.

"See Takedo gets it." Cassie laughed.

"Or he's really into the lesbian thing." Kung Jin said under his breath.

"Anyways Kitana premiered her talk show last night and I obviously recorded it." Jacqui said.

"Did you end up watching it?" Kung Jin asked.

"That hoe don't know when to shut up, like all she was talking about was how she couldn't wait to be the Netherrealm queen and have people bowdon to her, like really who asked for this." Cassie said.

"I know there is nothing on t.v unlike the Kardashians, confusing comedy shows and other ridiculous programs, but are you guys that bored." Takeda asked.

"Oh and then she had the nerve to give out twinkies to the audience, like how are you going to be the Queen of Netherrealm or some shit and hand out twinkies I swear if I was in the audience I would have thrown the damn box at her head." Cassie said.

"Mmm now I want a twinkie now." Kung Jin said daydreaming.

 **As they kept talking Ferra and Tommy sit on the beach eating their ice cream.**

"You know, we don't have to go to Kim's party if you don't want to….we could all hang out at your house if you want." Tommy said.

"Why would I want to do that? I think it would be great to go to my first party with you and Riley would it not?" Ferra asked.

"Ferra, I'm only trying to protect you, Kim is well...she's not at all nice." Tommy said.

 _Tell me about it._

Tommy finished his ice cream and got up.

"Shall we go back to Riley?" Tommy asked taking her hand into his.

"Yes we shall." Ferra said blushing.

 _What's this thing on my face? It's bright red but it makes me feel happier. Do I truly have feelings for Tommy? Well I guess I will never know._

 **Cassie and the others were still talking when a familiar face approached the beach.**

"Shit." Cassie said hiding her face.

"What's up Cass see another one of your ex's again?" Kung Jin laughed.

"If you must know dipshit it's that bitch Summer and Kim again expect I think that Summer brought her whorish friend Katherine, don't those hoes know that stocking is a crime?" Cassie said.

Jacqui turned around and saw them and rolled her eyes.

"Cass if you must…..make sure not to fuck up the beach." Jacqui said seriously.

"You got it baby, but I'll wait till they come closer." Cassie said.

Summer and the rest walked up to them like it was there first time seeing them.

"Hi I'm Summer what's your name?" Summer said to Kung Jin attempting to flirt with him.

*cough* "Barking up the wrong tree sister." Cassie laughed.

Summer turned to Cassie and glared at her.

"Yeah sorry I don't swing that way." Kung Jin answered high fiving Cassie.

Katherine sat next to Takeda pushing Jacqui out the way.

"Hi Takeda you look hot as usual, why don't you dump these losers and hang out with me, my beach house is just a few minutes away." Katherine smiled.

"Oooo yeah that one is definitely taken." Cassie laughed even harder.

Katherine just glared at her thinking who asked you.

"Yeah sorry Katherine but I'm well aware of how many guys have ridden you already and I'm just not interested." Takeda said.

"But Takeda look at me I'm hot." Katherine said.

"And very annoying." Jacqui said pushing her out the way, knocking her out of her seat.

"Oh Jacqui, I heard you lost weight, nice to know your body is somewhat back to normal." Katherine smirked.

"To bad you couldn't look like us beautiful, positive, and tall." Summer and Katherine.

"Please, I could remove 90 percent of your beauty with a tissue." Jacqui said.

"And the only thing positive about you Katherine, is your HIV status." Cassie fired back.

"Oh shit." Kung Jin covered his mouth from laughing.

"YOUR SUCH A FUCKING LIAR CASSANDRA." Katherine yelled..

"The whole damn school knows, it was like an episode of Pretty Little Liars yesterday." Cassie answered. (Sorry Pretty Little Liars is my shit XD)

"Wow Cassandra you think your so funny, even my mom thought you were a joke." Summer shot back.

"Bitch, I've seen your mom and I'll be honest I can't even tell if she's human." Cassie said looking serious.

"Sometimes I really want to slit your throats." Summer said.

"Sometimes I want to slap you, but that would be animal abuse." Jacqui said.

"Go to hell you cunts, because Satan obviously misses you there." Katherine said walking away with Summer and Kim.

"Bye Takeda rethink my offer." Katherine said blowing a kiss at him.

"I hate her so much." Jacqui said getting upset.

"Don't worry about her, you know I only have eyes for you." Takeda said hugging her.

"Oh Hallelujah thank you Jesus they're finally gone, I swear I was losing brain cells talking to them." Cassie said pointing at her head.

"Good job guys I'm impressed, you two have obviously learned from the master." Kung Jin laughed.

"The master of what?" Jacqui asked.

"The master of sas." Kung Jin said.

"Where did you even come up with that stuff?" Takeda asked.

"When you're a girl it comes naturally." Jacqui answered..

"Or we're just straight up savages." Cassie said.

 **Ferra, Riley and Tommy were getting ready to swim when Kim walked up to them.**

"Riley baby, and Tommy sweetheart how are you guys?" Kim said smiling at them.

"Hey-hey-hey." Riley said.

"Hey Kim." Tommy smiled.

"Hey Tommy long time no see." Kim smiled.

"So you guys are still coming to my party right?" Kim asked.

"Of course baby cakes why wouldn't I? We've been homies since birth." Riley said laughing.

"Just checking, can't wait to see you either Ferra." Kim smirked.

Ferra took a deep breath and stared back at Cassie and the others.

"Can't wait Kim." Ferra said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Kim asked.

"Were just about to take a dip in the water, care to join us?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Kim said.

Ferra at first didn't know if she would like the idea but Tommy and Riley seemed okay with it so she might as well water was freezing cold, Ferra wasn't used to these temperatures she wasn't a strong swimmer she was always on Torr's shoulders the whole time but she still liked to other things. Just as everyone else was in the water, Ferra felt a weird force, forcing her into the water she wasn't sure who had pushed her, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Oh Ferra you should be careful I hear people drown out here." Kim smiled.

"You pushed me." Ferra said.

"You can't prove that." Kim said flipping her hair back.

"HEY KIM! FERRA COME PLAY MARCO POLO WITH US!" Riley yelled getting their attention.

Kim rushed over to get closer to Tommy and Ferra was a little fed up walking slowly towards Riley Andrews.

"Okay Tommy said he would be it so let's do this." Riley said rubbing her hands together.

"Okay you guys just swim out and when I say Marco you guys say polo but pray I don't catch you." Tommy said laughing.

"I hope you find me Tommy." Kim winked.

"Oh Kimmy just stop." Riley laughed.

Ferra just smiled and started staring at Tommy, and Riley took notice of this.

"More like he'll look for Ferra." Riley smiled in Ferra's direction.

Ferra blushed, Kim looked angry.

"Yeah whatever let's play." Kim said.

 **Kombat Kids**

Back with the Kombat Kids (I don't know what to call them.) Cassie was getting an unknown call on her phone the song Panda by Desiigner was playing.

"Really Cage nice ringtone." Kung Jin laughed.

"Shut up you jackass." Cassie said answering her phone.

"Hello this is Cassie Cage who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"Cassie, this is Erron Black I just wanted to know how Ferra was doing where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Oh hey sweetie, yeah she's cool she's just hanging with her friends that's all." Cassie answered.

"I was just asking and plus do you always answer your phone like that talk about disrespectful." Erron laughed.

"Yes Cowboy Bebop you got a point?" Cassie said.

"If your gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart, otherwise you're just an ass." Erron said.

Cassie could hear her friends laughing in the background.

"That must be your friends tell them I said hi, especially the pretty one." Erron said.

"He better be talking about Jin." Takeda growled.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Kung Jin said shocked.

Jacqui smiled. "Thanks Erron I think."

Takeda crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Someone's being a little bitch." Kung Jin laughed.

"Suck my dick Jin." Takeda said.

"Are you asking or telling me?" Kung Jin asked.

"Who's sucking whose dick?" Cassie asked hanging up the phone.

"Nothing Cass...you should have asked him about Torr." Jacqui said.

"Yeah I should have...I didn't think about that….I hope that tall dumbass is alright…..soooo Takeda how's Scorpion, still making you do random shit for him like his stupid cooking show?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah…..poor bastard is drinking so much." Takeda said shaking his head.

"I bet." Cassie said.

 **Back to Ferra**

After Marco polo the girls and Tommy were sitting at the picnic table eating food with the others, while Kim thought she would hang out with her sister for the rest of the day.

"So Ferra bet your pretty excited about Kim's party huh?" Kim said smiling.

"Oh yes of course why wouldn't I be?" Ferra said.

"Wait...what party?" Cassie asked.

"Oh Ferra you didn't tell them?" Tommy asked.

"Uhh I didn't come around to it." Ferra said.

"How cute your first party, here's a word of advice don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cassie said winking at Ferra.

"Oh trust me Cage she won't, like you at Scorpion's New years party." Jacqui said.

"Hey bitch I was drunk at that party, I was just doing my own thing with the New Year ranging in." Cassie said.

"Ringing in Cassie, a new year to ring in." Takeda said.

"Takeda, I am 2 seconds from ringing your neck with that whip of yours, don't test me!" Cassie said.

"That sounds oddly sexually." Tommy said.

"HA!" Kung Jin laughed.

"What's so funny Jin?" Cassie asked.

"Oh god they're about to start bickering again." Jacqui said.

"I think you two would make a very cute couple." Riley laughed along with everyone else except Jin and Cassie.

"Oh please I'd rather kill myself." Kung Jin said.

"Well I just think if you two work out your issues something could happen." Riley said.

"Trust me Riley nothing's going to happen." Jacqui said.

"Riley trust me...you don't know Jin like I do." Cassie laughed.

"Why do I hang out with you assholes." Kung Jin said.

 **It's been too long that I have held this off and I deeply apologize for that. Anyway...just so that you guys are aware all of these stories that I write are all connected in some way so I hope you guys are noticing that. So trust me the next chapter will come out soon….then in the next one we will find out about Kim's party and how everything goes good to bad to worse in a matter of seconds.**


	7. That's All Folks

**Author's note uhhh there isn't one...I think I'm just gonna get straight to the point.**

So I have decided I don't want to continue this story anymore….Yup I got so sick of it. Have you ever had a story that you just didn't really want to do anymore...yup that's me and this one right now WHOOPS! I mean I know some of you were reading this story thinking of this story is great or it just sucks...but I was just having all these other ideas in my head for other stories and I feel bad I didn't continue this one like I wanted to, but I just really wanted to do other things and this one was holding me back. :(...I mean I want to finish it but I don't really see a point anymore. I feel really bad because Ferra won't really get the ending she wanted but hey I will say things did get better so she's happy. I will make other stories for her it's just this one I messed up so bad I don't even want to finish it anymore XD. I mean if at some point I do choose to continue it then I will, but for now nope I think I'll continue my other stories. But yeah anyway so this story I think will just end because I don't see any other reason to continue it.

 **So Anyway without further ado the story is over for now...**


End file.
